criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Name of Science/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Giovanni: Haley Merritt, you're under arrest for the murder of Quinton Scott! Giovanni: What would make you go off the deep end and execute the VP of the company you work for like that? Haley: I wouldn't, if it weren't for Quinton then I wouldn't be able to work on my experiments at all. Isabel: Yet instead of using that knowledge of chemistry for good purposes, you used it to concoct the acid you burned him to death with! Haley: I could make it, but acid is far from anything I'm working on, so I wouldn't make any. Giovanni: Then explain the burns on your face, we know the killer has acid burns courtesy of the gloves they wore. Haley: Working with dangerous chemicals is sure to resort to a few burns every now and again. This is no proof of murder. Isabel: Enough of the runaround Miss Merritt, we know the killer had to use their access badge to lock the acid bottle away, and we have threads of your lab coat from the struggle that took place. Isabel: You know, for a genius like you, you really are sloppy when it comes to covering your tracks. Haley: Well at least you had the right mind to refer to my genius, unlike Quinton ever did! Giovanni: What do you mean, isn't that why he hired you? Haley: I thought the same thing, but I found it had nothing to do with my work at all. Haley: That pig was infatuated with my body and wanted me all to himself! The audacity of that jerk! Haley: For once, I thought I would be recognized for my genius, but the ba@#$%d just wanted me for my appearance like all the others! Haley: So enough was enough, I concocted the acid and cornered him in the lab, throwing it on him and watching his life burn away! Haley: I hid the acid away and did my best to cover my tracks, but I didn't anticipate the police being this smart to catch me. Isabel: Well you're far from the first killer who's made that mistake! Haley Merritt, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Haley Merritt, you're charged with the murder of Quinton Scott, vice president of Titan Inc. How do you plead? Haley: Not guilty, he insulted me! He hired me because of my body! Haley: I spent years perfecting my craft, and nearly everytime I've had men taking me for my body and not my work! Haley: I couldn't take it anymore, I had to let the world know I won't let myself be just another pretty face! Judge Blackwell: I understand you've been repeatedly insulted, but nothing should equate in you committing murder! Haley: Oh of course you'd say that, you ALWAYS side with the victim! Judge Blackwell: I side with justice Miss Merritt, and murder is something I will NEVER tolerate! Judge Blackwell: For the murder of Quinton Scott, this court sentences you to 20 years in prison! Haley: NO! My career is ruined!!! Isabel: Well, I thought for sure it was the secretary or his brother that killed Quinton. Giovanni: But I guess the fact the victim wanted her body more than her mind really got to Haley. Giovanni: Looks like the black market had nothing to do with this murder, but we better get back to what we came here for. Isabel: Agreed, we know the black market has their sights on Titan Inc, so we need to investigate every square inch of the company. Isabel: We can't afford to wait around, we better get to it! The Future is Here (5/6) Category:Dialogues